Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-cooling heat dissipation device and in particular to a water-cooling heat dissipation device which has a 3D (three-dimension) water block and a water block thereof.
Description of Prior Art
The water-cooling heat dissipation device is commonly applied to a computer to cool the CPU (Central Processing Unit) or GPU (Graphics Processing Unit). A general water-cooling heat dissipation device comprises a water block and a circulation pipe connected to the water block. The water block is attached to the CPU or the GPU to absorb the generated heat. The cooling water, which is filled in the circulation pipe, is driven by a pump to circulate through the water block to take the generated heat away from the CPU or the GPU.
A general water block is a metal block (e.g., a copper block or an aluminum block) having a flat shape. One side of the water block is attached to the heat source to absorb the generated heat and the other side of the water block is covered by a cover to which the circulation pipe is connected such that the cooling water can flow through the cover and contact the metal block to take away the heat inside the metal block during circulation. In general, some heat exchange structures such as flow channels, cylinders, or fins are disposed on the metal block to increase the contact surface between the metal block and the cooling water to enhance efficiency of heat convention. However, the shape variation of the heat exchange structures causes a decrease in the efficiency of heat conduction in the heat exchange structures; the efficiency of the heat conduction in the heat exchange structures is relatively lower than that in other portions of the metal block. As a result, only to increase the efficiency of heat convection between the metal block and the cooling water is limited in the improvement of the total efficiency of heat exchange of the water-cooling heat dissipation device.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages. Finally, the inventor proposes the present invention which is a reasonable design and effectively overcomes the above disadvantages.